


A Whole New Side

by alby_mangroves



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Cigarettes, Community: mcfassy, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dragneto, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're all laughing about what an ugly woman he'll make when they film the club scene tomorrow. Michael thinks, <i>Fuck that.</i> And discovers a whole new side to his personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clearsky66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearsky66/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [clearsky66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearsky66/pseuds/clearsky66) in the [mcfassy_autumn_extravaganza_2014](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mcfassy_autumn_extravaganza_2014) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _Because I'm addicted to Michael in a dress. Damn that outtake._  
>  I'd really like to see crossdressing! Michael. (It's up to the writer to make about the scene in first class or something else.)  
> I don't care about porn, whether it exists or not, but if it does. I hope for sub!Michael or bottom!Michael.
> 
> Dear Clearsky66, I hope you like my take on Fassy practising to become Dragneto (with a little helping of Brandon hair like we talked about because why not!) Thanks for this amazing prompt :D
> 
> Thanks to Cello, Altie, Magnolia and Tinka and especially to Asya who puts up with so much of my crap, you don't even know, omg. But it's the price she's paying for destroying my life, so.

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/53544.html)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/A-Whole-New-Side-491854839)  |  [Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/101461382669/theyre-all-laughing-about-what-an-ugly-woman)**

 


End file.
